


Masking Tape

by Starchains



Series: Random Prompts [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Assassination, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:12:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starchains/pseuds/Starchains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba has escaped from kidnappers before. But they were never Varia Quality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masking Tape

"Let me go! Nii-sama is coming! He'll find me!" Mokuba cried as he struggled against the ropes around his wrists, holding him suspended on his tiptoes in the centre of the well-lit room.

"No, he's not, Moku-chan," Lussuria told him, in a mockery of a gentle, reassuring voice. "As far as your brother knows, you're on your way to Italy. And I'm afraid I can't let you go. It wouldn't do to ruin my record! I am Varia, after all."

Mokuba froze, stopping his struggling. Nii-sama had told him about the Varia. They were a group of assassins, a part of the Italian Mafia, and they never failed. According to Nii-sama, they had been the ones to kill Gozuburo and make it look like suicide. He had been taught about the weaknesses and flaws of other potential kidnappers and assassins, things to avoid or exploit. There was nothing like that to learn about the Varia.

"You've heard of us! I'm flattered." Lussuria gave the boy a flamboyant bow, before straightening and stalking in a circle around him. Mokuba Kaiba was currently sixteen, on the cusp of adulthood. He was tall and lean like his brother, well-muscled for his age. He was perfect. Lussuria licked his lips.

"What are you doing with that?" Mokuba asked, no longer able to hide the fear in his voice, as Lussuria picked a roll of masking tape up off a small table. Mokuba had been trying to avoid looking at the table. He didn't know what on it was more terrifying; the scalpels or the condoms.

"I'm making a picture!" Lussuria trilled brightly as he laid out the masking tape on the floor. It took fifteen minutes for him to finish. By the time he was done, Mokuba was stood in the middle of what looked like a family crest.

"This is the crest of the Bertesca Family! When I'm done, it will look very dramatic, don't you think?" He stared at Mokuba, waiting for an answer.

"Dramatic?" Mokuba wasn't sure he wanted to know how masking tape could be dramatic.

"I cover the floor in your blood, of course, Moku-chan. When it's dry, I peel up the tape, and there's the crest on the floor! They get the blame, your brother destroys them, and our employer takes over the market while Kaiba Corp is in chaos! So don't worry, Moku-chan, your death will cause a lot of good things for some very important people!" Lussuria sounded gleeful as he explained. Normally he wouldn't, but the poor dear deserved to know what he was dying for. Besides, it wasn't as though he would tell anyone.

"No. Nii-sama won't fall for this. This won't work. Just let me go. Please. Please, Varia-sama, please," Mokuba was crying now, and begging. He knew he should be embarrassed to be collapsing like this. He had been kidnapped before, after all. He was a Kaiba, he wasn't weak. But this man had no interest in him as a hostage. There would be no daring escapes for him. There was no way out of this.

"I have plenty of time to play, so I think I should have some fun now, before I have to break this lovely body. Do you like that idea, Moku-chan?" Mokuba closed his eyes as he heard Lussuria grab something off the table. He didn't want to know what was coming.

"Nii-sama is coming," he whispered. He fixed his brother's face in his mind. Nii-sama was strong, and brave, and smart. He would figure this out, he would find him. Nii-sama would come.

Lussuria laughed as he ripped Mokuba's shirt away.


End file.
